


Speak To Me

by CarryMyThoughts



Series: Too Late [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, General fiction, Literature, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2019-01-06 09:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12208254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarryMyThoughts/pseuds/CarryMyThoughts
Summary: A sequel to Already Over, finding out what happened to you, the reader, after you were taken away by the military.





	Speak To Me

  
**A/n: MAJOR MAJOR spoilers ahead if you haven't read the manga**  
**Like, I cannot express the severity of the spoilers in this**  
**This is a slight sequel to this piece** [here](https://marcyj93.deviantart.com/art/Already-Over-Bertholdt-x-Reader-549513145)

 

~~~~~~~~

_Be still my love_  
_I will return to you_  
However far you feel from me  
You are not alone 

  
The flickering light of the candle in his hand is the only thing guiding him down the spiraling staircase. Since their recent discoveries, he figured it was time to visit her in her cell. After all, it is partially his fault that she's in there. His ever observant blue hues didn't miss their interactions or take them too lightly. Which is why he knew exactly what to say to _him_  to get him to crack the first time. The young man had figured that they weren't alone. He was right in someways to assume so, but she wasn't one of their connections.

    She was someone who was at the wrong place at the wrong time. 

    The soles of his boots pressing against cold hard stone set him alight as he searches for her place of waiting. He had been down here before, but each time he had tried to talk to her she would be unconscious from the torture. Torture the both of them put her through unintentionally. As he walks down the hallway filled with inmates and bars, the smell of mold and mustiness permeates his nose and he tries to stifle the gag that wants to come through his throat. He presses on, the flame guiding him toward his destination when a familiar voice calls out to him.

    "Mikasa?"

    He takes in her pale and fragile appearance, knowing that this isn't the strong friend he's known for years. God, he wonders how awful _she_  must look right now; and Mikasa has only been in a cell a couple of weeks.

    "She's awake. Eren isn't if you're wondering that too."

    He nods his head and begins again to the end of the hallway. Once her door is in sight, he takes a deep breath and unhinges the lock. As he pushes through a whisper faintly tickles his ear. 

    "Be careful Armin."

  
_I will always be waiting_  
_And I'll always be watching you_  
_Speak to me_

  
The tangled mess of what one might call hair atop her head shakes as her cell door is opened abruptly. Her eyes barely leave the ground as she prepares to brace herself for the torture about to become of her. 

    "Ah, (F/n)."

    (E/c) eyes widen at the voice she hadn't heard in a long time. A small gasp escapes her chapped lips causing bits to break and peel. She slowly but surely lifts her head to finally be eye to eye with her visitor. When his facial features finally sink in her heart drops. "Are you here to question me more? Because you know what I'm going to say."

    "I'm not here for that. I just-"

    Summoning all the strength she has she yelps out, "Bullshit!" Her hands are surrounded by rings of metal and the (s/c) skin around her wrists that are bruised in varying forms and colors. She pulls on her oppressing chains and lashes her body as far as it will go. Her voice echoing around the mold and shape of the cell leaving their ears ringing. "You're all the same! Asking me if I knew. I didn't! All I did was-"

    "Love him," Armin interrupts trying to calm her down. "I know. And, and I'm sorry. We, I, never intended for this to happen to you."

    His words reverberate off the walls and sink into broken ears. Her physique relaxes from its tensed state as she steps away from him and saunters closer to her accustomed home. "You did this to me," she stated meekly more so than asking the blond in front of her. In a sense she knew. (F/n) always knew that out of all of them in their class, he was the smartest of them all and most cunning. A dangerous pair in her case and the case of at least one other. "The things I get for caring for someone such as him."

    

  
_I can't let go_  
_You're every part of me_  
_The space between is just a dream_  
_You will never be alone_  
_I will always be waiting_  
_And I'll always be watching_

  
"It wasn't just that," Armin tried to add on, "it was also based on another conversation you had with a fellow cadet about the titans. You said some very choice things. Even those things caught wind of Hanji which did indeed lead us to several, although extremely dark, discoveries." 

    His voice faltered near the end of his sentence as he waits for her reaction. There's so much he has to tell her. She's missed so much in such a short amount of time. He knows the guards will have idle chatter every now and then but Armin is more observant than that to see that they won't go into detail or give any misguided information. So much about the titans, and where they came from, and Bertholdt.

    God, he just can't do it. He can't tell her what happened. But then what was his reasoning for even coming to see this cadet anyway? For kicks and giggles? No, he has to tell her, for his sake, for Erwin's sake, and for Bertholdt's sake. His words get stuck in his throat as struggles to think of the best way to bring it up. The blue eyed wonder may have to just rip it off like an adhesive and deal with the sound of the rip and the pain. Who knows how the (h/c) haired cadet is supposed to react? He could barely understand for himself when the procedure was done...

    His mind is brought back to where he was when he hears the echo of her scratchy voice. He blinks a couple times, shaking off his wandering mind. "I, I'm sorry. Can you repeat the question?"

    And she chuckles. It's airy and void of emotion. He can see the faintness in her (e/c) hues, missing the twinkle that would come in them every time she would smile. The dryness of her skin is apparent as he continues to stare. 

    "I said, why are you here? You're not here for a physical check-up so 'fess up. Why are you here? It's about Bertholdt isn't it?"

    He nods grimly.

    Going off of how Armin nodded his head, a billion and one thoughts swirl in her mind. She's not stupid, she was in the top 20 after all; well before she was labeled a traitor by the soldier in front of her. There's only one reason why he would be down here to see her in this state. The base of her palms begin to sweat and her chest constricts at its rushed manner. Her throat loses all sorts of moisture as her mind begins to go blank with the one and only possibility. She licks her lips and breathes in deeply to avoid having her composure be sheer. "He," she can't even get the word out of her mouth. "Is he...?" she tries again, but nothing can get her to form the words that are being hung in the air all around her like the cobwebs in her cell. Her eyes unknowingly water a bit as her stare never leaves the azure eyed boy in front of her.

    He tries his best to fight off the emotions she is giving off but he's finding it hard to not give in.

    "Yes...and no."

  
_We are one breath apart, my love_  
_And I'll be holding it in, 'til we're together_

  
(E/c) hues widen at his proclamation as she staggers away from him. "So you're telling me," she whispers, "that's how Eren and Reiner and Annie and, and Bertl got their titan shifting powers?" (F/n)'s upward inflection at the end reveals her bemused mind as she continues to try and fathom the news Armin had just told her. She sees his head bob as they make eye contact, urging her to proceed. "And that's how... That, that's how you," she swallows the growing lump in her throat, "are alive?"

    The sweat on his palms forms at a faster pace while the chained up girl paces as far as she can. "I understand that it's quite an amount of information to take in at once but, yes. Simply put, I was forced to do something I did not want to do in order for me to be standing here today."

    A morbid chuckle escapes her, "I always knew that out of all the blondes, you'd be the one to survive."

    The blond hairs of his eyebrows raise higher than normal at her snide comment. His ears perk up to the sound footsteps approaching at a fast pace. He was running out of time.

    "Is there anything else you'd like some clarification on about, you know, me?"

    (F/n) cocks her head to the side and presses her dirt infested fingers to her face in attempt to think. Everything she ever thought of pretty much went out the door with what she had just learned today. He ate him. That smart bastard in front of her ate the love of her life, supposedly, in order to live. Not much was left to her devices about what to think, she decided on something trivial.

    "Actually," after a few moments of silence, "I do need something clarified."

    The hum she hears from him gives her the courage to even utter the words that come spilling over like rushing water falling into a calm river below it. Step by step she approaches Armin with a soft smile on her face, something that hasn't happened in a long time. "So if he's inside you, does that mean you get his memories?"

    "Ah, I believe so. I think I get some feelings he had as well but it's all very new to me and-"

    The feeling of her dried out chapped lips on his was something he for sure didn't expect, but also didn't mind. Unsure of what to do, he or some force began to kiss her back. His insides felt weird, almost as weird as realizing that he was alive after being a titan. Unfamiliar, yet incredibly natural. His arms moved to bring her frame closer to his, a physicality he hasn't experienced in a long while. 

    When she removed herself to breathe, her eyes were glossed over as she put a hand to her lips. Her shoulders shake as her tears fall over and glide down her cheeks and to the floor. Unsure of what to do, Armin bends down to her level and wraps an arm around her body. "I'm sorry," he chokes out, "was I wrong?"

    She sniffles in loudly and turns her head to face him. "God, no. It was almost too perfect..." she trails off as she hears the sound of her cell being opened by someone else.

    "Oi, you've been down here too long brat. Time to go."

    At that, Armin follows suit, but briefly turns around at the mention of his name. 

    "Will you please let him know I love him?"

    He gives her a confident grin and proudly claims, "I'm sure he already knows."

    "And please, come visit me?"

    Right before he and Levi shut and lock up her cell he responds,

    "I'm sure the both of us would like that very much."

_Here me call your name  
Just believe and speak, speak to me _

    

**Author's Note:**

> Hi  
> It's been awhile hasn't it?  
> So why not start with something kind of sad??  
> I've been in a weird place so have this weird thing I wrote cause why not?
> 
> The song in reference is "Speak to Me" by Amy Lee and I HIGHLY suggest listening to it. It's incredibly beautiful!!
> 
> I do not own Attack on Titan or the characters  
> I do not own you


End file.
